The Legend of RANDOMNESS!
by Sage006
Summary: What happens when my new invention transports Link, Zelda, and the Sages to my mind? Complete, utter chaos! Read. Enjoy. Review. PG just to be safe. Chapter 2 up! "Never give an Author or a Princess cookies"
1. And so it begins

The Legend of  
RANDOMNESS Sage006: Hi, welcome to my first fic! (^______^)  
  
Sage006: We need a disclaimer! Who's it gonna be? Epona, do the disclaimer.  
  
Epona: Neigh, neigh neigh neigh, neigh. (Translated: Sage006 does not own The Legend of Zelda. So there.)  
  
(A/N: Jake, TPfTBotCB will be helping me with this occasionally, and there will be a lot of...*drumroll* MANIACAL LAUGHTER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!)  
  
Chapter 1: And so it begins...  
  
Jake: Hi Sage006  
  
Sage006: Um hi. Who are you?  
  
Jake: Um, The Programmer from The Bottom of the cereal Box.  
  
Sage006: You can't be serious (-_-")  
  
Sage006: (_) This is my Transportthingsfromhyruletohere-o-matic8,000,000! MWAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!!!! *reverts to normal* But it hasn't been tested yet...Oh well! *aims targeting sight at a familiar guy in green...* ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Meanwhile, in a small cave near Lake Hylia...  
  
???: (\_/) I will reincarnate a block of cheese, while spinning on my head, and spitting into a pot! Then I might actually do something INTELLIGENT!!! MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Random Deku Scrub: *steals the cheese* (^O^)  
  
???2: NOT IN A MILLION YEARS GANONDORF!  
  
Ganondorf: So, the Hero of Time is going to try to stop me...  
  
6 Sages & Zelda: *appear*  
  
All but Ganondorf: Give up! *get hit by strange beam, and are transported...*  
  
Rauru: Where are we?  
  
Sage006: Welcome to my mind! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Sage006: Cliffhangers are good...  
  
Sage006: See the little button next to the word "Review"? Go ahead, click on it. Go ahead, it won't bite you. 


	2. 2 Never give an Author or a Princess coo...

The Legend of RANDOMNESS!  
  
Sage006: Thanks for the review, KittyHorse!  
  
Sage006: I still don't own (T-T)  
  
Chapter 2: Never give an Author or a Princess sugar. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^ Last time...  
  
6 Sages: *appear*  
  
All but Ganondorf: Give up! *get hit by strange beam and are transported...*  
  
Rauru: Where are we?  
  
Sage006: Welcome to my mind! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^ In my world...  
  
All but Sage006: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *breath* HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruto: Why?  
  
Yami Sage: *appears* (we are separate) Because, we got bored.  
  
Sage006: So, I used the TransportthingsfromHyruletohere-o-matic® to bring you here.  
  
YS/S6:(^___________________________________________________________^)  
  
Darunia: So, what are we going to do here?  
  
Yami Sage: What ever me and Sage006 decide to do. (A/N: Probably involving insanity and torture)  
  
Link: Can we have lunch first?  
  
Sage006: O.K. (^-^)  
  
Link: *eating a pig in a piggish manner*  
  
Zelda: (-_-') Hey Saria, pass the cookies (A/N: BUM Bum bum)  
  
Ruto: I want cookie. *pouts*  
  
Zelda: *rudely shoves cookie into Ruto's mouth*  
  
Sage006: Hey, where's mine? (;_;) *uses author power to create new bag* ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^ 5 minutes later...  
  
Zelda: HeyRutodoyoulikecookies?! Ilikecookies!!  
  
Ruto: YeahIlikecookes! WhataboutyouSage006?!  
  
Sage006: WWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Yami Sage & Impa: (-_-')  
  
Zelda, Ruto, & Sage: *break random things*  
  
Yami Sage: *makes list game rules appear*  
  
Game: *is Capture the Sword* ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^ Sage: Well, what did you think? Well review and tell me already!!!  
  
Sage: Next Time on The Legend of Randomness! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^ Yami Sage: The teams are as follows!  
  
Team Master: Link, Zelda, Darunia, Ruto, Impa.  
  
Team Millennium: Yami Sage, Sage, Saria, Rauru, Nabooru. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^ Yami Sage: See you there!  
  
Sage006: Hey! That's my line! 


End file.
